24 Hours
by XxSmileForBeautyxX
Summary: 24 Hours is all Brittany needs to find out if her lover will live or die. Has some swearing please dont be offended if u dont like swearing


**Disclamer: I do not own glee or Faberry (Rachel and Quinn) and Brittana (Brittany and Santana) . I only own Shaella (Shawn and Arabella) Just A Thanks to ****sparkleykat**** for reading and giving me the great feedback also a thanks to ****ICan'tStopBelievin**** how helped by giving the idea of Shawn.**

Brittany had tears streaming down her face when she got the call, the call that changed her life from amazing to near a major breaking point. Her lover, her best friend, her everything, Santana Maria Lopez, was now in hospital and in these 24 hours we will find out whether she lives or die.

It was a beautiful summer morning, the sun lightly shining through Mrs and Mrs Lopez-Peirce bedroom window. The young lovers were having a moment when Santana tells young beautiful Brittany how thankful for that night at the bar when Brittany fell for Santana. Santana was a bitchy, beautiful, Hispanic, and being in the party age of 18 years old from, yes the Lima, Ohio. Brittany was completely different she was dim-witted, beautiful, and bubbly and of course only 16 at the time, she was from New Jersey.

(4 years ago at the Bar)

_Santana was dancing on the stage preforming a song that was actually one of Brittany's favourite song Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore. Brittany tried to dance but was way too distracted by Santana's looks. Long, wavy black hair, perfect dark brown eyes, super sexy legs and damn it her ass, Brittany seemed to have a connection with Santana, but it seems the young Latino Santana felt the connection too._

_Santana locked eyes with the young girl who at least had to be two years younger than her. But Santana couldn't help but notice 3 main things. 1, the young blonde girl's baby bump, 2, this girl must be a born dancer by the looks of those curves and 3, oh no fucking hell I've fallen for this super attractive blonde girl I don't even know._

_After taking a whole hour of working up the courage Brittany went over to the Latino girl and sat beside her "Hello, I'm Brittany, Brittany .S. Peirce" Santana giggled at how formal the young girl was being but decided to play along with it "Hey There Britty Bug, I'm Santana, Santana .M. Lopez" Brittany must have been blushing a furious shade of red by now. Brittany hugged Santana so tightly it hurt both of them, "Britty Bug, I don't mean to be rude but where is the father of your child?" Santana wish she could take back, but what has been said has been said. But Santana seems really worried now, mainly as Brittany is near to crying._

_Brittany started crying only to be pulled into Santana's arms and slowly rocked as she decided to finally tell her. "Well you see Santana; my step-father is really abusive in more ways than one, Most of the time it is sexual abuse. About two and a half months ago he came into my room at night time and said, if you tell anyone I will fucking kill you" Brittany had to stop so she could gain her breath "and that night he raped me, held me down and forced himself upon me, I tried to stop him but he was way to strong" Brittany cried a little longer till she had Santana look her in the eyes and kiss her._

_The kiss was short but it was special, and the spark was there. The love for each other was no joke, Santana by the end of the night left, with her lover and a new family to begin in so many months_

(Back to when the phone call happened)

Brittany was sitting outside watching her and Santana's four year old son Shawn playing with his best friend Arabella, whose moms are Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray. Arabella looked so much like Rachel besides the short curly blonde hair and her personality was scary half the time. If Shawn was away from Arabella, she would throw the classic Rachel Berry tantrum, as entertaining as it may be it hurt her. Arabella is very quiet till she is with Shawn, with Shawn she is the real her. In public she is a Broadway star's kid. Yes Rachel got her dream but during it, it hurts Arabella because she thinks she can't compete with her mother. I am the only one who knows this but Arabella is planning to tell her momma which is Quinn. "Mommy, mommy" I heard Shawn yell it made me smile, just as I looked up I was smacked in the face with a water balloon. Arabella hid behind a close tree she seemed scared so Shawn ran over and hugged her, cute innocent cuddling. "I-i-I'm sorry Britta-a-any" Arabella barely stuttered, it broke my heart seeing her afraid. I couldn't help but smile and pick the young four year old up in my arms which made her giggle. "Its fine Arabella keep your head held high sweetheart" Britt's kind words always made Arabella smile.

Brittany's phone started ringing, she wasn't sure whose number it was but did the right thing and answers "Hello? Who is this?" I could hear a lot of background noise over the phone "Brittany, It's me Quinn" I smiled it was Arabella's momma "Hey Quinny What's up?" the background noise stopped and Quinn slowly began to talk "Brittany I've got some bad news" Britt began skipping a few heart beats slowly becoming scared "Santana was in an accident" Brittany dropped her phone and fell to her knees crying her eyes out as every single emotion you can think of began flowing over her. She could barely re-pick the phone up to hear Quinn speak "Santana was driving to work and a drunk driver smashed into her, we are un-sure with what is going to happen but the next 24 hours will let us know if she is going to either live or die".

Brittany couldn't calm herself down she was scared, she was alone, she felt like her world was coming to an end. Her one and only, the love of her life was possible going to leave the world forever, she curled up into a ball just as Shawn and Arabella ran in and saw Brittany crying. "Mommy what's wrong?" Shawn ran to his mommy and snuggled close to her trying to calm herself enough to tell Shawn was harder than she thought but as soon as Quinn's voice came into her mind she knew she had to, "Shawn, Momma is in hospital very hurt sweetheart" Shawn shook his head tears falling "But momma is a Super Hero mommy she can't ever get hurt" Brittany's heart began breaking, remembering the night when Santana told Shawn she was Super Woman. "Sometimes they can Shawny, Just like my momma can" Arabella barely whispered but Shawn and Brittany both heard her clear enough, Shawn snuggled close to his mommy as she rose from the floor with him in her arms.

Brittany had just dropped Shawn and Arabella at Mayra's house, she understood and was fine with looking after the two young children while Britt went to see her everything in a hospital bed, covered in bruises, cuts, bandages and more. In her mind Santana was twisted up, bleeding and not breathing at all but honestly Brittany was just letting herself think like that.

Rushing to the hospital scared out of her mind to the state her wife Santana will be in, she never even got the chance to park her car properly before she had locked it and bolted through the hospital door, Rachel was already there snuggled up to Quinn's side crying. 'Why is she crying?' thought Brittany this isn't Rachel's wife it Santana my wife. Those thought's ran through mind but before she knew Quinn had gripped her tight enough to stop her from passing out from stress or something like that.

"Where is she?" Brittany's nearly unable to hear mumble left her mouth and Quinn took her there straight away, "Here she is Brittany" tears fell from her eyes not knowing if they are tears of relief or sadness. Her wife was awake and looking into Brittany's baby blue eyes that had the hint of sadness proving that she had been crying longer than she thought. A white neck cast was snugged around Santana's neck as you began to notice the dark bruising around her eyes, arms and the parts of her uncovered neck, and only a few smallish cuts. "Britty Bug" she managed to stutter to the blonde who ran to her side and snuggled close crying her eyes out. Brittany was able to hide her tears long enough to kiss Santana not knowing if it will be her last or not. The kiss was short, but long enough to show the passion and love that the two girls held over each other.

(A few hours later)

It quickly became 9 pm, Brittany was still cuddled up to the very weak Santana whose breathing was on the edge to near death. Knowing her time was close she gently shook her lover whose eyes flew open, "Yes Sanny" Santana's eyes went down as she softly took Brittany's hand as if to say goodbye forever. Brittany had tears forming in her eyes getting the message straight away. "Britty Bug please stay with me till I'm gone" Santana's eyes were starting to close, Brittany softly placed her lips on Santana's for the short peck on the lips and rest her hands on top of Santana's. With that Santana slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep of forever to becoming a guardian angel to the love of her life Brittany and there amazing son Shawn.


End file.
